Archive:Sazuul
Appearance The most noticeable thing about Sazuul is his eyes; they have the blank stare of a blind man. He has a tattoo of two snakes on his face, coming out from the hairline, going down the forehead, and then curving to approach the eyes from the side. Each snake's mouth is tattooed so that it appears as if it is about to eat the eye, and through a combination of skillful tattooing and witch doctor magics, when he closes his eyes the snakes appear to eat them. Like most Darkspear trolls he stand at about 7'2" when not slouching over and weighs just over 250lbs, his body covered in a short, blue fur. His dark blue hair is set in dreadlocks, and covered in decorative bones, feathers, and dark red beads, forming what appears to be some sort of bony headdress with the raptor skull on his head. Personality Sazuul is usually rather calm and lighthearted. Due to his witch doctor abilities, especially fortune-telling, he realizes if he needs to know something, more often than not he can find it out, so he's curious and nosey to a fault. He's fine when people bring up his eyes or him being blind, but if someone suggests he needs help when he knows he doesn't, he will get rather angry. Sazuul is brutally honest, and the only time he will lie (and lie very poorly at that) is when he doesn't feel someone should know something about their future for whatever reason. Background Twenty-seven years ago, Sazuul was born blind on an island just off the coast of Stranglethorn Vale, territory of the Darkspear Tribe. His parents, and the rest of the tribe, agreed that they could not afford to keep a cripple in the tribe, and so decided to put him in the wild and let him die. The only person that objected was one of the witch doctors, Zouaz Fireaxe. He said that the spirits had told him that the child would become a great witch doctor, not the best, but certainly above average. Not entirely believing the witch doctor, the tribe agreed to keep Sazuul, on the condition that the witch doctor would keep him, raise him, and supply for him. The witch doctor agreed. Sazuul was raised and taught the ways of the witch doctor. Early on in his life, it became apparent that somehow, the spirits were communicating with him in a way that effectively allowed him to “see” or at least be almost completely aware of his surroundings. Shortly before reaching adulthood, Sazuul became restless and unsatisfied with his knowledge of the world and the knowledge of his tribe not wanting him. So, immediately after reaching adulthood he left the islands belonging to the Darkspear Trolls to explore the rest of the world, and listen to the different spirits throughout it. Now approaching middle age, he has grown tired of the loneliness of traveling the world and has joined the Brightmoon Faire, a group that allows him to travel, yet still belong to a group, belong to a family of sorts. Recent Events Recently, another member of the Brightmoon Faire, Esis, came to Sazuul and asked about Lindiwe's past. Sazuul consulted the spirits, and told Esis almost everything about Lindiwe's past. He then found Lindiwe, and told her the one thing that he had not told Esis, that the Old Man, Owakeri, former leader of the Faire, was her father. After Lindiwe ran away, Sazuul, feeling responsible for Lindiwe running away, worked tirelessly to find her, eventually found her, and he, Tomahna, and Senegal, two other faire members, convinced her to stay in Brill. Unfortunately, she met up with her former lover, and the two ran off, but Lindiwe was quickly abandoned by her companion, captured, and prepared for execution by the soldiers of Stromgarde. She was quickly found, and rescued by various faire members. The Trial and Becoming Fate Spinner Recently, Owakeri put out a reward to find the missing Operator, Tacitah. Taking up the task, Sazuul contacted the spirits in order to find the missing elf, and was informed of a plot by Tacitah to frame another faire member. The spirits told Sazuul of how Tacitah had disguised herself as Talmai and hired Stravos and Corrahn of the Ebonsteel Syndicate to assassinate herself. The idea was to then avoid and escape the attempt, and blame Talmai for it. Furious at this scheme of hers, (and the fact that she was a fake fortune teller) Sazuul pursued her to the Emerald Dragon Shrine, where he found the enchanted ring she used to disguise herself, confronted her, and dragged her to Grom'gol Base Camp to stand trial. This backfired when Sazuul and Talmai were also tried for attempting to assassinate and discredit Tacitah. A neutral judge was chosen from the Atal'Jinai, Raizzul, whom was agreed upon by all three of the accused. Sazuul unfortunately had only the ring as hard evidence against Tacitah, and soon had a falling out with the judge over the viability of the spirits' words in a trial. Soon afterwards, Raizzul "lost" the ring, and was accused by Sazuul of accepting a bribe from Tacitah. This resulted in Raizzul being ousted from the judge postion, and the trial becoming a jury trial made up of the other carnies. In the end, 2 people voted undecided, 1 person voted all three should be killed, 1 person voted Sazuul and Talmai were guilty, 5 people voted Tacitah guilty, and 3 abstained. tacitah was banished from the faire, and was soon chased from the camp by Sazuul. Sazuul returned shortly with Tacitah's right ring finger, and sacrificed it to the spirits. Shortly after the trial, Vileblossom stepped down as Fate Spinner for the Faire, and Sazuul was promoted to the position. Quotes "Come an' roll da bones! Ju may like what d'ey tell Sazuul." Conspiracy Theory Conspiracy theory started by Vilaur in the Brightmoon Faire's Rumor Mill: "I heard that the whole Lindiwe discovering Owakeri to be her father and running away once, then meeting her ex-lover, and running away AGAIN, was all part of Sazuul's plan to get easy access to the higher ups in the faire and gain their trust so that then he could frame Tacitah for a crime, and with it simply being her word against his, he would be the one more trusted, and win. I also heard he did this to show his power over the other faire members to Vileblossom and blackmailed her with that power to step down as Fate Spinner so Owakeri would promote him to the position." Additional Information Basically the way he “sees”, fights, etc. is that the spirits communicate with him and describe his surroundings and what is about to happen and what he should do (in the case of fights that is). Basically, think in terms of Star Wars and the Force, he’s a blind Jedi, except he’s not going to have abnormally fast reflexes or god-like powers (other than some basic witch doctor magics and in game skills which could technically qualify as god-like, but let’s not get into that), but he’s going to have abnormally fast reflexes and heightened awareness of his surroundings for a blind person. The Spirits and Godmodding Just to be clear, Sazuul, whenever I rp as Sazuul, and he knows something about someone/what they did/things other people don't know/etc. I always make sure and get OOC approval from that person for Sazuul to know it ICly. Category:Archived Characters